Of The First To Die
by Solo-Player
Summary: "For he knew, he could not beat this death game." A look into the darker side of SAO. From the perspective of one of the first to die.


Young, idealistic, excitable.

Those three words would have been used to describe the adolescent sitting in school, waiting to get home and play his new game the media was raving about.

This game was groundbreaking, the first of its kind. Created by the genius known as Kayaba Akihiko.

This game, was known as Sword Art Online.

As the young boy was so engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to pay attention to the teacher explaining the lesson.

The only thing that had brought him out of his stupor was the ringing of his bell.

Or as he would've called it, a ticket to a newfound freedom.

Rushing to the exit of the classroom, the boy stopped at nothing to arrive home as early as possible.

He certainly didn't notice the teacher assigning today's homework.

The boy exited the building at an incredibly fast pace. Especially for one who was as unfit as himself.

With one swift motion, he unlocked the chain to his sleek red bike, and rode off in the direction of his home.

Immediately arriving with a loud, "I'm home!" yelled to nobody in particular, the boy rushed to his room and dumped his backpack on the floor. He took a moment to marvel at his Nerve Gear, which was a brand new shiny gray color. grabbed his Nerve Gear. He then grabbed his nerve Gear off of the table where it lay.

Plugging the cord for the device into his computer, the boy wasted no time as he yelled, "Link start!"

After setting up his avatar, the teen was transferred into the vast and life like world of Sword Art Online.

After searching through his inventory, the boy came upon a Level 1 long sword. Although basic, yet deadly, it was an extremely efficient weapon to kill the monsters on the 1st Floor.

Heading off in search of a forest to find wild monsters, the boy found a wild boar out in the plains.

Marveling at how realistic the world truly was, the boy was glad to have been born in an age where this was all possible.

A reality where he could be anybody he wanted to.

After getting over the initial shock of the game's graphics, the boy pulled out his long sword, and charged at the boar.

Needless to say, the boy had only dealed minimal damage and was knocked away.

The boy temporarily retreated and tried to think of a strategy to defeat the boar.

Maybe, he thought, there is a certain way to go about using the basic skills for the weapons.

So he tried many tactics, only to be knocked away countless times.

Finally, while screaming an incoherent battle cry, the boy rushed at the boar and watched as his sword took on a glow.

This final attack, to the boy's surprise, killed the boar.

He let out a triumphant cry of victory and set off to level up even further.

Before he knew it, it was already evening.

As the boy pulled out his menu to log out, he noticed an anomaly.

The log out button was missing.

At first, the boy thought it must have been an error, so he tried reopening his menu.

Then maybe, he thought, it must be for some event.

Oh how correct he was, and how he would come to regret that.

As he began to be surrounded by a blue glow, he realized he was being teleported.

But where? And how? He wondered.

As soon as he reached his destination, he looked around frantically and noticed people being teleported, like him, second by second.

As soon as the plaza was filled, the game master, or Kayaba Akihiko as he revealed himself to be, explained that the disappearance of the log out button was in fact normal.

He also gave every player a mirror which revealed their true faces.

He explained that this was a death game and wished all of the players good luck.

Silence ensued for a few precious moments.

Then absolute anarchy took over the plaza.

People yelling out, others crying, and some even resigned to their fate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another teen around the same age as him leading an older male out of the plaza.

He wanted to follow them, as the teen with the jet black hair looked like he knew what he was doing, but he was frozen still.

He wished he had logged off sooner. He wished he had never gotten into MMO's. He wished he could have seen his family again. He wished this was all a dream or just some joke planned by the developer.

Yet, he ultimately wished he had never purchased Sword Art Online.

For he knew, he could not beat this death game.

* * *

 **This story was a look into the more darker side of Sword Art Online. It was about the perspective of a young teen who was one of the first to die. "He" doesn't have a name. He's just your average teenager that enjoys casual gaming. This idea came to me when I thought about creating my own OC, yet I got into the more realistic and unexplored side of SAO. And "He" was born.**


End file.
